Our children
by Mbaywa
Summary: Dibalik senyun tawanya, Naruto selalu menangis sedih. Melihat tumbuh kembang ketiga anaknya seorang diri tanpa didampingi sosok suami. SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Boruto, Menma dan Hima. Tiga bocah kembar berusia tiga tahun yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak kunjung reda,

Para kurcaci itu terbangun saat Naruto sedang melanjutkan membuat adonan kue. Setelah jadi ketiga kurcaci itu terus terbangun, tak ingin kembali tidur. Padahal Naruto sudah sangat sangat mengantuk, semalam ia baru bisa tidur pukul satu dini hari akibat menumpuknya pesanan.

Dirumah kecilnya Naruto hanya memiliki satu kasur ukuran lebar yang bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai. "Ayo bobok, sini deket ibuk. Ibuk bacain dongeng tentang zaman edo" Naruto menepuk nepuk kasur kosong di sebelahnya.

Boruto dan Menma menggeleng kuat, keduanya kompak memegang tangan Hima kuat.

Himawari gadis manis penurut, tapi sayang kedua abangnya itu nakal, suka banget liat ibuknya susah.

Kelihatan saat Hima memberontak lalu berjalan menuju Naru, Menma langsung menarik kembali tangan hima. Mengajak kembali bermain

iissshh, mereka itu!

Ditinggal tidur, baru tau rasa!

Naruto terlihat senang saat memasuki toko pagi ini, Meski kantong mata itu terlihat mengerikan. Senyum manisnya tak berkurang sedikitpun,

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan saat melihat Ino yang sedang membawakan pesanan orang.

"Tumben pagi?" Sapa Tenten saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"yaa, kebetulan anak anak libur. Jadi pada tidur semua" Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Oo,karena itukah kau bahagia? " Tenten menaik turunkan alisnya, mengejek Naruto.

"aku kedapur dulu." Ucap Naruto tersipu.

Memasuki dapur, Naru langsung memakai apronnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mulai menimbang bahan dan mengaduk adonan, mencetak hingga menghias kue yang telah siap.

Terus menerus tanpa henti, sesekali mengecek handphonenya takut takut anaknya menelfon.

"Aneh, Jam 10, kenapa tak ada telfon?" Ucap Naruti bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Padahal sebenarnya, diluar toko tepatnya dipintu masuk toko, ketiga kurcaci kecil nampak kompak mendorong sebelah pintu kaca dengan punggung mereka. Bukan tiga tapi dua, karena Hima hanya sekedar menyentuhkan punggungnya. Semua pengunjung melihatnya namun tak ada satupun yang mau membantu. Itu hal yang biasa.

Ino yang melihatnya nampak gemas sendiri hingga turun tangan, menaruh kue tar dalam dekapannya di dekat pintu, Ino menarik pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar. Membuat kurcaci itu jatuh duduk.

"Auhh"

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat ketiga anak itu terjatuh, menyembunyikan tawanya. Senyum mengejek tercetak dibibirnya, sambil berkata "Ck, Sakit ya, kasihan. Mau kakak tolong?"

Ketiganya memanyunkan bibir meringis sakit. Mereka tau mereka salah sebab itu mereka diam, Ibu mereka tak pernah memperbolehkan ketiganya datang ke toko, alasannya karena mereka suka mengacau. Pandangan mata keduanya seakan ingin menggigit Ino.

"Uhh takut" ucap Ino.

Entah kebetulan atau sengaja, Kue tar berwarna pink cantik beralaskan kardus hias berada sangat dekat dari posis Hima, gadis itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

Dan Hap,

Tangan Hima menggapai kue dan dengan cepat Boruto merebut sebagian kue itu.

Sedangkan Ino jangan ditanya, Ia melotot tak percaya.

Seperti pagi biasanya, toko akan ramai dengan pesanan titipan. Saat sedang serius seriusnya menghias kue, suara berisik dari luar mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

"Hahaha kena kena" suara riang Menma terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Menma, Boruto. Ino" teriak lembut Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Menma dan Boruto menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "Chis ma" ucap mereka berdua menunjukkan dua jari tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Ino masih sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari cream kue. Tak mendengarkan Naruto.

Naruti serasa mau jantungan akibat ulah anaknya, para pengunjung toko tersenyum. Merasa biasa akan pemandangan tersebut. Kecuali seorang gadis yang duduk di sudut toko, sepertinya ia pelanggan baru.

Kue tar berwarna pink dua tingkat lenyap sudah ditangan Ino dan kedua anaknya.

Eh dua?

Seakan tersadar, Naruto berjalan mendekat mencari cepat keberadaan putri satu satunya.

"Ya ampun, Hima "

Himawari asik memakan kue itu hingga belepotan. Naruti bergegas menghampiri Hima dan menggendongnya. "Ino, kau yang bertanggung jawab ok. " ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun,

"Boruto, menma ikut ibuk. " lanjutnya, Sambil berjalan dengan Himawari dalam gendongan.

"A. apa aku? Tapi, tapi . ck" Ino kesal, sungguh. Tapi naruto mana peduli.

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Niat naruto memandikan ketiga anaknya.

Setelah selesai dimandikan, dengan keadaan telanjang ketiga kurcaci ia tidurkan diatas kasur kecil dengan selimut tipis. "Ayo tidur, Ibuk banyak pesanan hari ini" ucap naruto lelah, sangat lelah.

Sore hari, Ketiga kurcaci itu telah rapi dengan pakaian bersih. Mereka bersiap untuk ikut Ino berbelanja kebutuhan mereka.

"Ayo, cepat entar macet" Ucap ino.

"buk berangkat." ucap ketiganya kompak.

Mereka berangkat menggunakan sepeda motor, Boruto sama menma duduk dibelakang sedangkan Hima didepan.

" Hati hati ya. Jangan banyak gerak, takut jatuh" ucap naruto mengingatkan.

Mereka berangkat, naru tak tenang.

Setelah bermenit menit kemudian...

Naruto dengan cemas mengamati halaman rumahnya. Ino dan ketiga anaknya belum juga kembali. Seharusnya mereka telah tiba setengah jam yang lalu.

Naruto menemukan handphone Ino dikamarnya, tak berani berpergian saat hari telah malam. Lampu lampu jalan terkadang membuatnya bingung dan tersesat. Sekarang Ia hanya bisa berdoa pada yang maha kuasa.

Suara gesekan berisik yang dihasilkan oleh roda roda troli seakan berubah menjadi lagu indah dalam keheningan itu, Sesekali tangan kurusnya mengambil makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

"Susu udah, minuman udah, makanan ringan udah, apa lagi ya?"

"Ahh kopi" katanya mengagetkan.

Membuat seorang pria yang berada di belakangnya sedikit merasa terkejut.

Ino bergegas mengambil kopi rentengan, bisa mati dia jika ketiduran disaat menjaga ketiga kurcaci itu.

Seperti biasa, setiap malam minggu, Ino menginap ke rumah Naruto. Membantu sekaligus jadi baby sitter dirumah saudara angkatnya itu.

Ya, saudara angkat sejak Naruti diusir oleh keluarganya saat mengetahui Suami Naruto pergi meninggalkannya di usia pernikahan mereka yang seumur jagung dan ibunya yang baik hati membawa pulang Naruto sebagai anak angkat.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Ino, Pria tadi seperti mengikuti kemanapun Ino pergi. Bahkan sampai kelantai 2.

Setelah berbelanja Ino pergi ketempat bermain, menjemput ketiga kurcaci nakal. Dengan tetap diikuti oleh Pria itu.

"Sudah puas mainnya?" Tanya Ino was was, sesekali mekirik ke arah pria asing itu.

"Udah"

"Bagus, sekarang pulang ya?"

Ketiganya mengangguk, saling berpegangan tangan. Terlihat kompak dan lucu.

Mereka berjalan ke arah parkiran. Tak lupa Ino menyuruh mereka menepi, selagi mengambil sepeda motornya.

Melihat ke segala arah, Ino tak menemukan Pria tadi. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucapnya mulai tenang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada Uchiha, adik satu satunya dari Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun itu mondar mandir tak karuan di dalam kamarnya. Bingung sekaligus bahagia hingga Ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kabar ini pada sang Mama.

"Ma" katanya saat melihat mamanya sedang berada di kebun belakang, duduk manis bermain handphone.

"Hm" jawabnya cuek.

"Kakak mana?" Tanyanya biasa.

"Dikamarnya, kenapa?"

"Gak kerja ma?"

"Tumben nanyak, ada apa?" Mikoto bertanya namun fokusnya tetap pada handponenya.

"Aku lihat kak Naru ma" Sarada berucap pelan, namun efek tanggapannya sungguh luar biasa.

Mendengar nama Naruto, Mikoto, mama Sarada itu langsung melihat anaknya yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Beneran? Dimana? Jangan bercanda Sarada" tegas Mikoto.

"Tapi, aku gak yakin ma, abis dia membelakangiku. Terus agak berisian." Ucapnya dengan kening berkerut, Berfikir keras mengingat hal yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Lain orang mungkin" Mikoto mencoba mengabaikan kata kata anaknya.

Sarada tak setuju dengan tanggapan mamanya itu, "Tapi kok mukanya bisa mirip banget ya ma" ngototnya.

Mikoti menarik pelan tangan Sarada, menyuruh tanpa kata untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Kamu liat dimana?" Suara sabar yang ia keluarkan mampu membuat Sarada yang awalnya tegang menjadi rileks.

"Di toko roti langganan Teman, kemarin aku disuruh sekalian ngambil pesenan rotinya"

Mikoto mengangguk pelan. "Dia liat kamu?"

"Kayaknya enggak ma, abis dia repot sama anaknya"

"Anak?" Tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Iya, tiga anak" jelas Sarada.

"Tiga? Jangan jangan yang mereka bilang itu benar" tuduh Mikoto mengingat Informasi langsung dari bibi Naruto saat mereka kembali ke desa dengan niat mengagetkan Naruto dengan kedatangan mereka, namun mereka yang malah terkejut.

"Tapi kayak seumuran semua ma, kembar kayaknya. Tapi yang cewe kayak beda umur"

"Kamu foto dia gak?" Mikoto menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Gak sempet ma, kejadiannya terasa cepet banget". Sebenarnya tak secepat itu, hanya saja Sarada takut Mamanya ngomel.

"Yaudah gak papa." Ucap Mikoto menutupi rasa kekecewaannya. "Kamu liat suaminya?" Lanjutnya.

"Enggak, gak ada laki laki"

"Jangan sampe kakakmu denger ya" tegas Mikoto.

"Ok"

Mikoto menyenggol Sarada pelan saar mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka.

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu." Tubuh tegap Sasuke turun jongkok menyalim tangan sang mama.

"Ada rapat?" Tanya Mikoto basa basi.

"Gak tau" katanya cuek.

"Kok gak tau?" Tanya Sarada sambil membetulkan dasi Sasukr yang kebetulan bisa ia raih.

Mengangkat bahu ringan. "Kata Sakura ada berita penting". Mikoto tau siapa Sakura itu.

"Emangnya gak bisa dari telefon?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Katanya gak bisa, Aku berangkat dulu." tutup Sasuke yang langsung berdiri.

"Cepat pulang." Ucap Sarada dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Oh ya Sasuke" Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu, "salam buat Sakura" ucap Mikoto.

Sarada melihat Sasuke telah melewati pintu, berjalan tenang tak merasa ada yang mengganggunya.

Seperginya Sasuke Mikoto lagi lagi menyenggol Sarada pelan. "Buka tokonya jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan" jawab Sarada spontan.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan lewat tiga menit"

"Ok lima belas menit lagi kita kesana"

…..

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan kantor, mobil biasa keluaran lama.

Ia keluar dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Sakura terus menerus menerornya sejak ia dalam perjalanan. Namun sedetik kemudian setelah keluar dari mobil wajah sebalnya tergantikan oleh senyum ramah, penuh kepalsuan.

Sakura duduk manis di dalam ruangan kantor saat Sasuke baru sampai. Duduk manis yang bisa membuat Sasuke geram, Sakura duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan kaki disilang naik.

"Ck, Turun" Dengan kening berkerut sasuke menyuruh sakura beranjak dari kursinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis seakan biasa dengan tanggapan Sasuke. Dingin.

"Senyam senyum senyam senyum udah gila lo?"

"Aku,, "

"Oh ya kamu dapet salam dari mama" potong Sasuke langsung, melihat gelagat Aneh sang mantan pacar

"Benarkah? Nanti aku mampir" ucapnya.

"Jangan becanda"

"Oh ya Dengerin!" Sakura melotot menegaskan kalo dia tak ingin dipotong. Senyum lembut terbit dibibir Sakura, Ia memeluk Sasuke sebentar lalu berkata. "Sesuai janji dulu, aku mendapatkan info tentang istrimu, ternyata kau seorang ayah Sasuke. Ayah" Sakura menangkup tangan Sasuke.

Senyum manis Sakura berkembang bagai bunga bangkai dimata Sasuke.

"Suami tercintaku sudah mendapat foto istri beserta anak anak mu, foto beserta identitas ada di dalam amplop ini" Sakura mengeluarkan dari dalam tasnya, melempar tepat keatas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya datar. Tak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

Sasuke berucap, "Aku gak peduli dan singkirkan amplop itu dari sini" Sasuke berfikir untuk membuangnya setelah ini. Ya kalau bisa sekalian membakarnya.

Sakura mengenal Sasuke tidak sebentar, mereka bahkan sempat berpacaran saat duduk di bangku SMA. Sasuke orang yang tak bisaan. "Sasuke setidaknya hargai usaha suamiku" katanya putus asa.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu berjanji padaku Sakura" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura diam diam tersenyum.

"Sasuke, dia istri.. "

"Istri apa? Dia kabur bersama pria lain. Kau memang tak pernah membelaku" potong Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. "Itu bohong"

"Bibinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ternyata dia menyukai pria lain"

"Terserah, baca isi amplop itu saat kamu sudah bisa menerima kenyataan." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dia yakin cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti membuka amplop itu. 'Ini demi kebaikanmu Sasuke' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

Seperginya Sakura, Sasuke terus menerus memikirkan perkataan wanita itu.

Istri?

Anak?

Jangan becanda. Sasuke masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ia hanya menggauli istrinya itu dua kali, sehari sebelum panggilan mendadak yang mengharuskannya pergi.

Mana mungkin Naruto hamil!

Tapi bisa saja kan? Kasus kasus pemerkosaan banyak terungkap karena yang perempuan hamil! Dan mereka jelas hanya melakukannya sekali.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, mungkin ini awal dari kehancuran hidup nyamannya.

"Kau menjalani kehidupan yang sulit Sasuke!" Ucapnya menunjuk pada lemari kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Hahh, ini akan sulit. Aku bahkan hanya mengenalnya selama sebulan," katanya lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

Tbc…


End file.
